


Holiday Gift

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Kristoff has been making a present for Anna, working hard through day and night. Now, as he leads his love to her bedroom to see the gift, Kristoff knows that Anna is going to love it. (Kristanna, Canon, Fluff)





	Holiday Gift

"Okay, no peeking now, Feisty-Pants," Kristoff stated as he led his girlfriend to her room in the castle. "This is a special surprise, so don't go spoiling it for yourself."

Anna giggled, her eyes hidden by a blindfold. It was like her and Elsa playing pin the tail on the donkey when they were children, a game she always remembered winning. "Kristoff, I'm not gonna peak."

"You peaked at that bracelet Elsa made you for your birthday," Kristoff reminded her.

"Hey! Her ice magic can be really loud sometimes," Anna excused.

Kristoff raised his eyebrow at his dorky, adorable girlfriend. "Elsa's ice magic is noisy?" he asked. "How the heck do magic ice powers make a noise?"

"I don't know, but it's like this really loud whooshing noise, you know like" Anna tried recreating the noise with her mouth, but it sounded more like a fart than anything else. Impressions of noises weren't exactly her strongest point. "Like that."

"Oh, brother." Kristoff facepalmed. "Anna, are you sure that wasn't me snoring or something?"

"Pretty sure. You sleep like a baby."

Kristoff groaned as he arrived at Anna's room, opening the door to check if the present was still there and thankfully it was. "Okay, you can walk inside."

Anna grinned. "Yay! I've been waiting for this for hours." She jumped a little and made a little squeal. She was born ready to see this present.

Kristoff smirked at her. "I like to keep you on your tippy toes." He then walked behind her head and undid her blindfold, letting the soft piece of red linen float to the floor. "You can open your eyes now, Anna."

In the center of the room, on a mannequin, was a beautiful dark blue winter dress, with a short skirt, high collar and a sash around the waist. It almost looked like a female version of Kristoff's ice harvester outfit.

Anna gasped, her eyes widening. "Oh my God..."

Kristoff stood by the winter dress, smiling proudly. "Merry Christmas, Anna."

Anna covered her mouth as she touched the dress. It was so soft and furry, just like Kristoff's outfit was. "Did you make this? I mean, you couldn't have made this right?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yep, I made it. Took me a bit though, had to ask Elsa to help with the sleeves and getting your size right, but yeah I made it."

Anna threw her arms around him. "It's perfect! I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kristoff hugged her back and smiled. "I'm really glad you like it. I've never made anything like this for anyone before."

"Well, for a first present, I say you did pretty well," Anna chimed in, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes while sighing dreamily.

Kristoff chuckled. "Thanks, Anna. For letting me be a part of your life."

"Thanks for being part of my life," Anna replied, kissing his nose.

Kristoff blushed affectionately. Anna was his princess and like a loyal knight, he would do anything for her love.

Anna went over to the dress, taking it off the mannequin and holding it against herself to make sure it was the right size. "Mind if I try it on?"

Kristoff smirked. "I think that's the general point."

Anna giggled and went behind her dressing rack to change. A few moments later and Anna was in her new outfit, admiring it in the mirror. "It makes me look so cuuute," she cooed, booping her reflection on the nose. "And it's so soft inside! It's like I'm wearing a blanket! Well technically I used to, with my old cape and such."

"Does it fit alright?" Kristoff asked. "Is it comfortable? Does it feel itchy?"

"Yep! Yep! And hell nope!" Anna chirped with a smile

Kristoff embraced her from behind. "Good. Wouldn't want my girl to be uncomfortable when she snowball fights her sister."

Anna giggled. "You're the best, you know that?"

"No, you're the best. I'm just the guy that keeps holding the best up."

Anna sighed and lay back on his muscular chest. "So true. Thank you so much Kristoff."

"My pleasure," Kristoff replied. "Now go on and show off Elsa your new outfit. I bet she's dying to see you in it."

"Oh I'm sure she is," Anna agreed.

xXx

 

**Author's note:** I haven't done Kristanna in a while. This should remedy that :3


End file.
